


Little white lies

by Hikary



Category: RAINBOW 二舎六房の七人 | Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shichinin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gay Panic, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, unrequited Mario Minakami/Jou 'Joe' Yokosuka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: « Qualcuno che ti voglia davvero bene lo troverai. Almeno quanto te ne voglio io. »« Perché » ridacchiò Joe « di più non é possibile? »« No » Mario scosse di nuovo il capo, senza smettere di sorridergli « più di così non é possibile. »
Relationships: Mario Minakami/Jeffrey (Rainbow)
Kudos: 1





	Little white lies

**Author's Note:**

> *Sto postando i quintali di roba su Rainbow che ho accumulato negli anni.
> 
> *Ogni Joe che soffre é per amore di Aika e ogni Joe é un Joe che soffre.
> 
> *Ambientata dopo la fine dell'anime

« Ti manca molto? »  
« Mh? »

Mario strizzò gli occhi, infastidito dalla luce improvvisa: qualcuno gli aveva appena spostato il cappello dal viso, riscuotendolo bruscamente dal suo stato di dormiveglia.

« Come sei delicato! » bofonchiò. « Certo che mi manca. A te non manca? »

Joe - che Mario aveva riconosciuto subito dalla voce - sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

« Scemo! » lo apostrofò, dopo un attimo di silenzio, e lo colpì a un braccio « Non mi riferivo a Fratellone! »  
« Oh. E a chi? »  
« Al tuo americano. »  
« Ma Jeffrey non é morto. » 

Il ragazzo biondo si lasciò cadere sul prato accanto all'amico, tirando un profondo sospiro.

« Guarda che le persone ti mancano anche da vive. »

Mario si trattenne dal dire che non era completamente d'accordo; che le persone vive a cui voleva bene se le teneva strette, non le avrebbe mai lasciate scappare. E di quelle a cui aveva rinunciato non sentiva davvero la mancanza, perché si era abituato a non averle, a pensare che separarsi fosse la scelta migliore.  
Solo Fratellone gli mancava davvero, come se avesse dovuto esserci.

« Jeffrey torna tra pochi giorni, comunque. »  
« Lo so. »  
« Lo sai perché te l'ho già detto? »  
« Lo so e basta. »

Joe guardò da un'altra parte e si accese una sigaretta.  
Farsi del male era sempre stato facile, quasi istintivo per lui. Non c'era una ragione al mondo per cui avrebbe dovuto andare a cercare Mario, quel pomeriggio, sedersi accanto a lui e iniziare a fare domande su quel tizio biondo di cui l'amico non parlava quasi mai, ma che Joe sentiva onnipresente - nei suoi occhi, quando si distraeva un attimo e lasciava vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto, sulla sua bocca, ogni volta che rideva, sulla sua pelle, se per per caso si sfioravano…

« È il tuo fidanzato. Pensavo ti mancasse stare con lui. »  
« Non é il mio- » Mario si morse il labbro inferiore. Stupido. « Non chiamarlo così, ok? »  
« Okay. »  
« Ti prego, non fare battute cattive. »  
« Non lo farei mai. »  
« Lo so. »

Mario abbassò lo sguardo. Forse, dopotutto, Jeff gli mancava.  
Forse gli mancava non dover pensare a lui costantemente, perché lo aveva accanto. La testa iniziava a fargli male.

« E tu, nessuna ragazza? »  
« Hai saputo di Tartaruga, eh? »  
« Se non si arrende con Smascherato, non vedo perché non possa provare con te! »   
« Credo passerà molto tempo prima che possa desiderare di nuovo la vicinanza di una donna. »  
« Sarà meglio che ti sbrighi, altrimenti arriverai vecchio e barbuto senza nipotini! » scherzò l'altro.

Questa volta, Joe scoppiò a ridere senza riserve.

« Senti chi parla! »

Rimasero un momento in silenzio, ridacchiando un altro po' sottovoce.

« Sei innamorato? » gli chiese Joe, infine, con gli occhi chiusi e un'espressione serena.  
« Sono confuso. Credevo che l'amore e l'amicizia fossero sentimenti ben diversi, facili da distinguere. Che avesse tutto a che fare con la differenza tra uomini e donne. Ora non lo so. A volte penso di dover riconsiderare tutto e tutti… »  
« Per esempio, _lui?_ »

Joe alzò gli occhi verso i rami dell'albero. Mario gli sorrise.

« Vedi, la mia testa é un disastro. »  
« La tua testa é un bel posto. »

_Vorrei viverci io, Mario, nella tua testa._

« Se l'americano é solo un amico, posso darti un bacio? Anche io sono tuo amico. »

Mario rise, scosse la testa e gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle.

« Scemo. »

Joe ingoiò un altro po' di fumo e qualche lacrima mai pianta, poi sorrise a sua volta.

« Non sei confuso come credi. »  
« Mah, lo sai che non ci capisco molto di …certe cose. » si strinse nelle spalle. « Chi sono io per dare opinioni, uh? »  
« Ovviamente. » Joe si accese un'altra sigaretta « Sei sempre quel genere di persona. »  
« Che persona? »

 _Buona_.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, Joe, sapeva di poterlo fare senza preoccuparsi di offenderlo.

« Il tipo di persona » disse invece, fermandosi per fare un tiro « che quando si sente sul punto di disprezzare qualcosa o qualcuno mette le mani avanti e si astiene dal giudicare. »

Il tipo di persona per cui "non capisco" é l'insulto peggiore a cui possa aspirare.

« Oh. » Mario aggrottò la fronte. « È una cosa brutta? »  
« No. »

Joe rise.  
 _È una cosa di cui innamorarsi._

« È una bella qualità, secondo me. »  
« Grazie. E comunque, ho solo detto la verità: baciare un'altra persona mi fa sentire ancora strano, figuriamoci il resto. »

 _Figuriamoci con Setsuko, cosa diavolo mi sia passato per la testa._  
 _Che magia sia successa._  
Neanche questo poteva dire, a Joe.

« Tu sì che potresti giudicare. »  
« Ma io ti avevo chiesto se sei innamorato. Non voglio sapere cosa fate tu e l'americano a letto! » 

E così dicendo si tappò le orecchie, fingendo di non voler sentire altro sull'argomento, quando invece gli bastò guardare le labbra di Mario per leggervi un " niente" sillabato con assoluta convinzione tra due guance rossissime. Joe distolse lo sguardo; se esisteva al mondo un uomo tanto stupido da avere Mario e non provare nemmeno a toccarlo, lui non voleva davvero sapere niente. Fu l'amico a staccargli i palmi dalle orecchie e a imprigionargli le mani nelle proprie.  
  
« Quindi non sei mai stato innamorato? Nemmeno una volta…? »

Joe guardò le loro mani intrecciate.  
Quando la mamma li aveva abbandonati, Joe aveva mentito perché Meg continuasse a sentirsi al sicuro. Le aveva giurato che non l'avrebbe mai più fatto, dopo essersi ritrovati al concerto e, di nuovo, era stata una bugia. La verità, l'unica verità che contasse, era che nessuna menzogna, nessun fardello sarebbe mai stato troppo da sopportare per amore di quella creatura.

« Innamorato? » Joe storse il naso « Sai, non credo di essere fatto per l'amore, dopotutto. »  
« Sciocchezze! » 

Mario scosse la testa con forza, come se non volesse nemmeno prendere in considerazione quell'idea. 

« Qualcuno che ti voglia davvero bene lo troverai. Almeno quanto te ne voglio io. »  
« Perché » ridacchiò Joe « di più non é possibile? »  
« No » Mario scosse di nuovo il capo, senza smettere di sorridergli « più di così non é possibile. »

**Author's Note:**

> *Ogni tanto la domanda "com'é che faccio ad avere ancora degli amici" sorge spontanea.
> 
> *Questa fic si chiama "Senza titolo" dal 2014, la prima frase vagamente sensata che mi é capitata davanti agli occhi (GRZ One Direction) si é aggiudicata il posto di titolo. Olè.


End file.
